My small gift, My soul from me to him
by yaoiyurilovergurlz
Summary: Lemon farther into the story. "I have finally found a mate, dont follow me!" Sesshomaru called over his shoulder as he went farther into the forest.
1. Going through the muck

Chapter 1 confusion. DISCLIAMER: I do not own Inuyasha or characters except for the plot of this story

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Regular~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"why do we have to go down this path its yucky!" Little Kikyou said to her older brother Inuyasha.(yes I know they were/are lovers) "Kikyou at least your not walking.." At this point kikyou was On his back. They were walking through a marsh with trees that were bent over and they looked black and came onto rocky ground again and then Inuyasha let Little kikyou down. They saw a camp in the clearing that they could make out a fire, coolers and just 2 small tents. As they walked closer they saw three more. "Inuyasha im scared...whats gonna happen if these tents belong to bad people...wait." her brownish gold eyes gleamed with realisation "do you have fathers swords?" she asked her big brother "Yes kikyou right here. Do you want yours?" "Yes" "Ok here we are fathers sword when I touch it I grows like tensiaga but when you touch it, It kinda shrinks but stays in that form". Silence filled thee air as they walked on. They looked in the tents one was for the school another for a sleeping den the others too were not occupied "Big bro lets use this one we've walked enough!" "Alright alright..slide in I will hunt some food" "Ok Inu"

So again Inuyasha walked..then he unsheathed his tensiaga hearing something in the bush "huh...?" Inuyasha mumbled feeling dumb as it was only a bear...Wait A BEAR? "oh sh-" he was cut off as the bear Swung at it hitting him a few time but the bear wasn't lucky as his head was cut of he swung the bear deheaded body on his shoulder going tothe camp he cooked it over the fire and then gave the rest to his sister as he ate then he heard something rustling the trees and bushes he turned around and...  
All that was there was Sesshomaru, His brother. " Inuyasha, You left us all behind! " He mildly complained "Mother and father are worried, You brazen brat! " " Feh,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

' It's so cold out here!' " And i've been walking out here forever! " Kagome knew that this won't help herself at all, But she yelled anyways... Because it was SO cold! " I think someone is out there, Waiting for me " little did she know someone Was...


	2. After the dusk

Chapter two,what Is SHE doing here?!

Kagome Walked to the edge, Back to her camp, When she heard a weak cry, Running over to the throned bush, she lifted a branch up carefully, And gasped. " Oh my a kitten! What happened to it!" She lifted it up, and felt a sticky subtance, on her hands, and looked at blood " What happened you poor thing!"  
"Kagome! It's dark out there, come in child!"  
" Yes ma'am Grandma Keade!"

Walking into the small hut, She looked at Her grandmother, Who had lively brown eyes, And she was smiling, which the same smile dissapeared when she showed her the neko demon. " Child," She said with eyes that were warm, but stern " What is wrong?" Kagome looked at her with worried eyes, and gave the kitten to her. " Kagome! This neko is covered in blood! Dont worry, Child, I Will help her as best I can, What will you name her?"  
" I know the perfect name! Kirara!" Keade smiled at her warmly, Before starting on the cat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha, sesshomaru and Kikyou REMEMBER I DONT OWN THEM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kikyou was getting fed up, she couldn't do ANYTHING! " I wanna help I wanna help I wanna HELP!" "Kikyou NO! These are demons, We want you to stick to healing, No fighting!" Yelled Sesshomaru, Who was getting Angry at her. With her antics and trying to help ' Girls ' He thought Rollling his eyes.

" Do you WANT to get hurt?" Yelled Inuyasha. Who was also Fed up, ' Why can't stay in her base? It would make this moere easier!'

"We need you to heal darling, They can handle fighting, " Said Izyaoi, In a much Nicer tone. " They will help us, We need to focus on the army and people In the village that get hurt! Now come along, We need to help a little lady fix her cut and toy bear!" " Yes mommy. I understand." Said Kikyou , still sad but when she heard of the little girl she wanted to help her instead, But she wasn't expecting, Her little friend, Kanna to be there...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thanks for sticking in my story guys~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N :D :D :D I will tryu to update tomorrow/next week Just read my story, No reveiws needed, Just you reading this story, I haven't thought of any long chappies yet ok? Buh bye! See you next time! 


	3. Before the Dawn

"Kanna! What's wrong?! You got hurt?!" Kikyou asked, scared her friend was in the makeshift hospital she was healing in. Kikyou got the buckets of pastes made from herbs around the area. "No I am not. Nggh!" Kanna tried to lie but the pain was too bad to try. Kannas' hands lifted from her wound and Kikyou screamed for her mother. "OH M\ GOSH! MOMMA MA MA MA MAAAAAAAA HURR\ LOOK SHE'S HURT MOMMA LOOK HURR\ PLEASE!" Kikyou screamed louder than she ever had. Kanna's beautiful white hair was braided and her mirror she like to look in and pretend to make fortunes with was by her. Her mother came after finishing up, to see her daughter cleansing a knife wound that cut a little girls shoulder, down her arm and almost looking like someone also stabbed her in the stomach. Izyaoi paled and they got to work after the girls wails had stopped.  
_-Back with kagome-_  
Kagome awoke that morning and kiara was well. She kissed her furry forehead and she woke up. Kagome then used her miko powers to send a healing wave throughout kiaras body incase Keade missed anything, then took Kiara out for a trip to her friend Sango's house.  
She knocked then her smiling friend opened the door."Hey Kags. Kagura and Shippo are sleep-Awww! Whats that?!" Sango stopped mid sentance to see what was behind her friends back. "Sang-nggh! Hey! No- She's scared!" "Hey share!" "She mine! I found her fair and square, sango. You are scaring her!" Oh, sorry, "Kagome." Like I said, Ship and kagu are sleeping, Kags, so just go and lay down I geuss!... Oh yeah, um mirokus home and he says-" Sango was interrupted by A deep voice. "SANNNGGOOOO! WHOS DAT!? LET THEM IN, I DEMAND! Ooops, sorry Kags, I did not know that was you..." Miroku Started strong and ended meek and soft.

Sango blushed, and stepped out of the door way "Well then come in, shhh, I'll take.. urm CARE of miroku later." By the red blush on her face, Kagome knew exactly what sango meant (A/N: Hint hint (Sangos thoughts "I need more children to fill this sorrow anyways...") :D Like my suprise?! read on please.)

_I think we need to go to the tashios-_-_-  
"Kaaaaaan" "kannnaaaaa" "kanny" "Misuki?!" Kanna couldn't remember anything not even her own name. It was impossible. How could she, forget her own person!?

"KANNA! WAKE UP MOMM\ SOMETHINGS WRONG!" Kikyo has checked on kanna after the war and everyone was healed, to find kanna sprawled on the floor. She wasn't moving, then suddenly kanna lifted her head."Huh... wah wha where? Who are you, where am I? Tell me, what's my name? Please I don't know a thing ." "Kanna. I am kikyo your best friend! I'm healing you, you are wounded badly! And Kanna is your name, but I dont see AN\ wounds on you!" Kikyo was stunned. She had never seen anything like it. "Um, I used a white power." 'Oh em geeeee!' Kikyo was thinking. 'Lets go get mommy!' MOMMY MA MOMY MOMMY MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMY?!"" "Ugh. Yes hun?" "Mommy, Kanna is a kiamara. She tells peoples fourtunes and can heal only her-self not everyone like me!" "Oh wow... We should take her to lady Margret Higurashi (Shes' mine! don't steal her without asking) She will help her and telll her how to use her powers." "Ok." _Sesshomaru and inuyasha.-_  
"Sess, What are you doing?" Inuyasha interrupted sesshomarus sniffing around rudely.  
"THIS sesshomaru does not have to tell you that infomation." Sesshomaru replied.  
"Oh, well damn, atleast tell me something, hey do I smell miko and wild flowers?"Inuyasha was suddenly curious about the smell. "Sshhh! Yes it is!" Sesshomaru jumped off the ledge and called over his shoulder "I WILL NOT BE COMING BACK! Tell mom and dad that i've finally found a mate! And don't follow me or face a baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddddd ddddd deeat..." Seshomaru got cut off as he was running. then InuYasha went inside. "Ma I need to tell you something..."

_  
SO, how'd you like this story? I finally made a kinda long one. till next chapter 


	4. Chapter 4 (Lemon)

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome, whilst she was laying in the hotspirng, her eyes widened, and she kissed him back. He lay ontop of her, slicing on claw swiftly down her blouse. She looked up at him.

"Why?"

"hm?"

"That was my favorite one!"

"Hn."  
He took off the rest of her clothes. After removing her skirt and her white laced panties,  
Sesshoumaru now began to take off his own clothes, he removed his spiked armor swiftly along with his blue Sun topping. He stood releasing his hold on Kagome's lips to shed his long flowing pants. She smiled, sretching out before what was to come. She knew, and the building from her sopping, and heated core. Sesshomaru suckled her left breast, kneading the other one like dough, causing her to moan, which added to sesshomaru's pleasure. He then traveled down to her sopping wet mucle between her legs, diving his tounge into her honey well. Her excited moans were Hightening, his name being called out with so much pleasure, when she finally climaxed his head finally emerged from her legs and traveled to her breast. he licked it, ravishing the salty taste on her. She moaned again, Then he pulled away, she sat up, and put her mouth around his member. He groaned. She moaned around his cock, the piece of flesh, sprouting a bead of pre-cum.

Kagome got off, and he flipped her onto her hands and knees, and she knew what he wanted, so she loosened up. He pushed in slowly, letting her get used to his gigantic member. She pulsed around him, then she pushed onto him, signalling him to move. He pulled out, then shoved back in, creating a nice, smooth, but fast pace for them. in harmony, he pulled out, before shoving back in, biting in her joint between neck and sholder. He has claimed her, before he realeased his load inside of her. In perfect harmony, he stayed inside of her for a moment, pulled out, kissed her and whispered into her ear.

"Love you, Mate."

"Mate... I like the sound of that." Kagome said, before they fell asleep. 


End file.
